1. Field
At least one aspect relates to wireless communications within a peer-to peer (P2P) network and, in particular, the methods by which mobile stations (peers) choosing yielding thresholds based on the receiver beamforming capability.
2. Background
In a wireless network, e.g., an ad hoc peer-to-peer network, in which a network infrastructure does not exist, a terminal has to combat certain challenges in order to set up a communication link with another peer terminal. Due to the ad hoc nature of peer-to-peer networks, one challenge is mitigate or prevent interference between different peer-to-peer transmissions. More particularly, because the peer-to-peer connections may share a frequency spectrum, it is possible that two peer-to-peer transmissions may interfere with each other.
Consequently, a way is needed to mitigate interference between peer-to-peer connections.